Before It All Went Wrong
by SummerRain63
Summary: A/N: The time line is somewhere between Gates Of Gotham and the New 52. I want to guess some Court Of Owls as well. Dick/Damian/Cass/Tim
1. Before It All Went Wrong

_** Based off of the song Before it all went wrong by The Script**_

_Why. It was hard for all of us. _

"How is he? Bruce I mean..." Cassandra dressed in black. Not the usual black that's used to be worn by her, for this day was... different. She turned to face Tim dressed in a black dress suit. Why did today seem more glum than usual? Which was abnormal for Gotham City, for one of Gotham'sPrinces had fallen.

"He...He's refusing to come down stairs. Even Alfred is... um..." Tim hesitated to speak the answers that his sister demanded. It was too painful to think.

"This is stupid... He was stupid. I can't... do this." Damian looking out the window darted past his older brother and sister, hot tears rolling down his face. The night scene was too much for him. It reminded him all too well. Of course, the wound was still extremely fresh.

"Dami-" Cass tried to reach after him but Tim grabbed her by her forearm and squeezed lightly. His body reading to leave him be. She reached out to grab Tims hand and set it down by his side.

"Please. He needs help..." Cassandra ran out after Damian.

'_He wouldn't listen! WHY____didn't he listen to me?! I TOLD him!' _Damian's thoughts over rode his mind and seemed to drive him into an oblivion of pain. He fell to his knees out on the side balcony. The moonlight shone over his shivering figure. His sobs grew louder with every memory that passed. It was just all too fresh.

"Damian..." After some time, Cassandra finally tracked down her crying brother. His crying filled the hallways adjacent to him with sorrow and she couldn't help but cry herself. She stood and watched him quake with pain. His body in physical pain like she had never seen him have before. This couldn't compare to those of missions when their bodies could tatter. This was all too real. This was a million times more heart wrenching than that of anything that could have happened to them in the past.

Two days before... Not only had they lost a leader, a comrade, and a mentor. They had lost a brother, a friend, and a son. Dick Grayson, Prince of Gotham, had a battle with Bane, and sadly to say, Bane had won.

"GO. AWAY. CASSANDRA I DON'T WANT YOU HERE." The crying boy stood up keeping his focus on the floor in front of him with his speech directed towards Cass. Covering her mouth and nose with one hand trying to silence her soft slurs of sobs and with the other, she wiped away the tear residue left behind by what seemed to be a waterfall of tears.

"I SAID LEAVE! G-GO AWAY!" Damian's voice began to crack yelling. His vision blurred ten fold trying to chase Cass away with his plea. Cass knelt down as she spread open her arms along with the tears that continued to fall.

"Da-mi... come..." She could hardly speak in whimpers. Her arms felt heavy. She had never known such a heavy heart that made her body ache. Her very soul ache. Damian paused for a moment before darting into her arms.

"HE DIDN'T LISTEN CASSANDRA! H-HE DIDN'T LET ME HELP! I-I... DAMN IT I- HE- I- I TOLD HIM!" He held tight onto Cass screaming his words onto her as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck .

"Shhhhh hey... Shhhhh" She gently stroked his back trying to comfort him. Tim's shadow peared behind the both of them from the corner hallway.

"Dick... Look what you've done."


	2. Shake Me Down

**Shake Me Down...**

_Where was I?_

**Not a lot of people left around...**

_Hold on a sec._

**Who knows now...**

_I can't move._

**Softly laying on the ground...**

_What happened to my family?_

**Not a lot of people left around...**

_Why can't I see you._

"Its not sweet! did you even add any sugar?" Tim said spitting out the rock solid chunks of baked goods as Dick stared at his plate of failed 'sugar' cookies with a slight smile on his face. Cass taking a bite, not minding the plain dough taste that oozed throughout her mouth. "Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Alfred made them much better." Dick plopped down onto a chair by the island bar resting his head on the smooth granite. Tim snickered down at his brother handing him a fresh cookie. "I'd like to see you make them better, Tim"

**In my life, I've seen, people walk into the sea, Just to find memories...**

The sound of the boats motor hummed against the soft waters off the coast of Little Cayman. At its northwest side, its underwater ledge full of obstacles, nooks and crannies. Perfection at its finest. And a beautiful place indeed. If gone in the day time. "Remember guys, we aren't here to work. We're here to have fun. There are other divers here So DO NOT. Pull each others oxygen tanks off or making bloodshed. DAMIAN." Damian scoffed at his notion. "Am I clear?" "As a great night in gotham. Can we go now?" Tim tightened up his mask, checking his tanks. "So, Partners? Anyone? We're not allowed to go alone, even when we clearly know the rules and more safety tactics. But this marina requires it. I'm going with Cass." Tim and Cass sat up on the ledge of the boat. "Don't try anything risky? Everyone? Okay?"

**Turn back now its time for me to let go...**

"Wait! Just.. Bane. Let him go." Dick stumbled over to Bane as he dropped the unconscious Damian from his grasp. Finally allowing him to breathe.

The tattered bodies of his beloved comrades laid lifelessly as they hung off the broken buildings. Dick's blood dripped to the floor, barely able to stand. Barbara looked and listen, speechlessly over the mic.

**Walk around the corner, Never saw it coming, still, I try to make a move, I don't want to know the future...**

"You and me big boy." "Hes too strong Dick. Its impossible. He's invincible. Theres no other way to... No. DICK. DON'T YOU EVEN-" Dick ripped the mic out of his ear. "Really. You, little man? Do you know who I am?" Damian gained his sense back, his head pounding from the blood rush and hearing impaired. "Do you know who I am?" The bat plane flew overhead grabbing Bane by the neck. "Futile!" Dick pressed a control button on his belt that began dragging Bane off the roof. Dick began coughing out blood and Bane dragged the plane back. "I'm making sure you're coming with me!" Bane reached over to grab Dick from behind. The plane lifted off pass the buildings. Damian and Barbara watched as Dick was carried them off into the stratosphere and beyond. Barbara tried to manually override the planes features but Dick had rewired the plane configurations. That was it.

**Even on a cloudy day. I keep my eyes fixed on the sun. **

_No matter... It feels a lot warmer... In space._

**Shake me down. Not a lot of people left around. **


End file.
